Trust
by gleek06216
Summary: Quick Puckleberry a redo scene from the Firsts episode. Rating for Puck's language


**I've not wrote a Puckleberry one-shot in ages so here you go! enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Secretly I always thought it'd be me but I always hoped deep down it'd be you" Puck lied to Finn's face. He would never wish that bumbling asshole on anyone, least of all his Jewish American princess but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just go and tell her not to go through with it, could he? Maybe...<p>

He got his phone out and text a number he hadn't used in a long time.

**Puck:**[Rachel] Hey, come over tonight and help me with a song plz

It was only minutes later when he got an answer.

**Rachel:** Okay :) see you around 4?

He smiled as he sent back.

**Puck: **Or you could just ride home with me after school.

**Rachel: **That works too, see you at your locker then.

and with that, his plan was set.

* * *

><p>The day lasted forever but finally it was time to meet Rachel at his locker and try talking her out of this horrible mistake.<p>

"Hey Noah! How was your day?" She asked, smiling at him as he came closer.

"It was alright. Yours?"

She shrugged but didn't really answer, "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded, offering her his arm, which she accepted with a smile, and leading her to his truck. The ride to his house was quiet, with only her singing quietly to the radio to fill the silence and when they got there, she jumped out and waited for him to unlock the door.

Inside she looked at him expectantly and he asked, "Do you want a drink or something before we go upstairs?"

"No thank you, Noah" She replied, quietly before following him up to his room.

"What song were you thinking about singing?" She asked.

"Not Run Joey Run. I can tell you that" He teased and she laughed a little as she looked at him, still waiting for an answer.

"Um.. Don't laugh" he started and she shook her head

"Of course I won't laugh, Noah."

He looked at her, before saying, "Hold on a minute, I have to go get the cd." She nodded and he headed to his sisters room, found the cd he had heard her listening to the night before and grabbed it before heading back to the room.

"Ready?" he asked and when she nodded, he frowned a little. He wondered why she'd been so quiet. It wasn't like her but he figured she'd be pretty talkative after the song so... "Ok here it goes."

He took the little book out that had the lyrics, found the song and hit play.

Rachel arched an eyebrow when she noticed the cd cover but said nothing as the song began and he started singing

_"Get another boyfriend Backstreet ..._

_ check it Let's talk about one,_  
><em> baby You gotta hear me out<em>  
><em> Do you really want to be the last to know<em>  
><em> what it's all about<em>  
><em> Let's talk about who you say<em>  
><em> Is the essence of your life<em>  
><em> But he'll eat you up from inside slow<em>  
><em> And then he doesn't wanna know<em>  
><em> I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside<em>  
><em> And then he doesn't wanna know<em>

_Listen, I mean it_  
><em> There's nothing that he's worthy of<em>  
><em> He's just another playa',<em>  
><em> Playin in the name of love<em>  
><em> I've seen enough, now this must come to an end<em>  
><em> Get another Boyfriend<em>

After he got through the first chorus, he chanced a look up at Rachel's face, the frown was deeper now as she started connecting why he may be singing this particular song.

_Let's talk about what, _  
><em> He's done to become your number one<em>  
><em> Or was it all the promises of diamonds,<em>  
><em> pearls and party dresses that turned you on<em>  
><em> I've seen it before (Don't take!)<em>  
><em> Anymore, free too,<em>  
><em> You're through for sure<em>  
><em> Just go get on with your life STOP!<em>  
><em> Acting like you're giving up<em>  
><em> I'm telling you, go get on with your life<em>  
><em> Stop acting like you're givin up<em>

_ Listen, I mean it_  
><em> There's nothing that he's worthy of<em>  
><em> He's just another playa',<em>  
><em> Playin in the name of love<em>  
><em> I've seen enough, now this must come to an end<em>  
><em> (must come to an end)<em>  
><em> Get another Boyfriend<em>

* * *

><p>She stood up and pressed stop on the cd player, causing him to look up again suddenly, "Everything okay, Rach?"<p>

"Fine" she said slowly, "You sing the song beautifully Noah but I fail to understand why you'd want to sing this particular song for Glee"

"I don't want to sing it for Glee" he answered, looking her in the eyes as he said it.

"But you said you needed help with a song for Glee" Rachel reminded him, trying to ignore what she knew he had meant with the song.

"Never said it was for Glee. Rach, Finn told me what was going to happen and I don't think..."

She held up a hand to stop him, "Finn told you what, exactly, Noah?"

"That you were going to have sex, Rach. What do you think I'm talking about?"

Her face was bright red and she was having trouble figuring out if she was more mad at Noah for trying to have this conversation with her or Finn for telling Noah their personal business in the first place."

"And you thought what? You'd come in here and tell me that I shouldn't go through with it? That I should wait? What, Noah? I don't understand why this is any of your business." She told him, as calmly as she could, while fighting the blush.

"I thought... Damn it, I don't know Rachel, I just knew I needed to talk to you. Everything about this seems like another way for that asshole, Hudson, to hurt you again. Why would you even think about letting him... I mean with Jesse I at least understood, he never hurt you...Well not until later but at the time when we all thought you were with him, you two seemed fuckin' perfect for each other but, Finn? He's hurt you every turn you guys make, I just didn't want you to let him do it again"

"So what are you saying Noah? I should say never mind? Stay a virgin forever? Break up with him maybe because he might hurt me again? What?"

He bit his tongue hard before what he almost said slipped out, he wasn't going to say what he really thought, no matter how tempting it would be to yell at her right now, instead he shook his head and said, "Do whatever you want. Fuck if I care anymore. I should have known you would get pissed that I was worried about you..." And he was cut off by her wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. He simply kissed her back for a second, forgetting everything before pulling back as reality crashed down on him, "Rachel.." he started slowly, unsure what to say since that was what he wanted but at the same time, he really shouldn't help Rachel cheat on Finn again. That always ended up badly for her and he didn't like it.

"We're not together anymore" She told him, quietly.

"What?" He asked, not believing what he heard.

"Finn and I broke up this afternoon before I met you at your locker."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to cancel my plans to help you so that I could hang out with him and I refused. He seemed to believe that meant I was going to cheat on him..."

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I swear I didn't mean to break you two up... I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She nodded, before saying, "I am." Smiling at him, before standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek and whisper, "I never wanted Finn to be my first anyway. I always heard that you should trust that person and the only one that ever popped into my mind for that was you"

His mouth dropped at the echo of his thoughts earlier, that he would be the one, before quickly moving to kiss her again. He could have her, finally but...

Pulling away again, he smirked a little when he heard her huff of annoyance, before saying "Go out with me?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded, "Of course I will Noah"

"Good. Let's go"

Her eyes widened at that, "Go? Go where?"

"On our date, it's already almost 4 and you have to be home by 9, right?"

"10." She said slowly, still confused at the change of pace.

Noting her confusion he smiled at her and said, "I want to get this time right, babe. I've waited a long time to get my second chance with you, I don't want to ruin it now"

Slowly, as she understood what he was saying, a smile spread across her face and she threw her arms around him again, "You truely are amazing, Noah Elisha Puckerman."

He wouldn't say he loved this girl yet, (Though alright he probably had for years) but he was really really glad he had asked her to come over today, it might just be the push he needed. He smiled as he said, "You too, Rach. Now let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Backstreet Boys- Get another boyfriend.<strong>


End file.
